


Wet

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom!Link, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Switch!Rhett, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: Some things aren’t that easy to wash away.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I understand this isn’t everyone’s thing, but it’s all for fun and no disrespect is intended! This was originally written as a Link/Reader insert, but I decided to rewrite it to include Rhett. I don’t write reader inserts much. But feel free to leave feedback! I hope you guys enjoy!

A gust of cool air hit your skin as the shower door was pulled open, body shivering as goosebumps raised against your body. You turned your head slightly to see a familiar, welcoming sight as Link stepped into the shower first. He stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind him. The steam from the shower filled the air again as a warm stream of water bathed both of your bodies. You sighed, leaning your head back into your neck as your muscles eased up.

The water trickled down your spine and the crevices of your frame as you began washing soapy suds off your body. You heard Link move in behind you, surrounding you with a familiar warmth, pressing into your back as his lips met your neck. You pressed your body back into his, grinding yourself against his already hard cock. He turned your body around swiftly; you faced one another now, and he kissed you roughly. One hand reached up to cup your breast, kneading softly and squeezing the ample flesh, gently pinching the nipple. 

You let your hand slide down Link’s chest, brushing over the hardness of his cock, gasping as his tongue slipped against yours, before pulling your mouth free. He growled, hand beginning to trail down your exposed flesh, parting your legs open as he rubbed the crevices between your thighs.

That was all the warning you received before he roughly shoved two fingers inside of you. He twisted the two digits against your walls at first, plunging further inside until he was knuckle deep. He started to slide them in and out at a faster pace, leaving you grasping at the shower wall, desperate to hold onto anything to balance yourself, throwing your head back in pleasure.

“How does that feel?” he moaned, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging hard, forcing you to make eye contact, his eyes full of lust. You couldn’t form any words other than incoherent babbles and cries, earning a low chuckle from Link. Looking into his eyes made your entire body weak. His fit body soaked and glistening, intense eyes penetrating through you, lips swollen from the bruising kiss.

“Just look at you. So sensitive,” he groaned. “So ready to have my cock fill you.”

You started whimpering and moaning, air escaping your lungs, as Link’s thick, long fingers fucked into you hard, hitting the same spot over and over, knuckles smacking hard against you with every thrust. He suddenly curled his fingers up inside of you, finding that bundle of nerves almost instantly, your entire body shuddering at the sensation. 

You let out a protesting moan when he stopped for a moment, slipping his fingers out of you.

“Suck.” Link ordered, shoving his fingers into your mouth.

You ran your tongue around them, sucking on the pads of his fingertips. He pulled out of your mouth harshly, before his thumb began circling your clit, rubbing and massaging, shoving the two saliva covered fingers back inside. You ground yourself into him harder, encouraging him to thrust his fingers deeper, begging for more friction. 

Your body froze up when you heard the shower door open once again, a familiar face stepping inside. It was Rhett. 

Streaming water instantly drenched his body, cock already hard before he’d even stepped in the shower. Rhett made his way over to you as Link turned his head to maintain intense eye contact with him. Link fucked his fingers into you, their eyes never breaking contact, earning a low groan from Rhett’s throat as he began palming his cock.

“Already got started without me?” Rhett moaned deep in his chest. 

“What can I say? She’s _so_ eager.” He replied, moving the hand on your chest up to your throat, hands clamping down as he choked you hard, continuing to penetrate your insides with his thick fingers.

A familiar heat began rising in your body, and you knew very well you were seconds from cumming. You clenched down around Link’s fingers, babbling something incoherent to him. You suddenly felt an eager hand snaking up to your ass, turning your head slightly to see Rhett close behind you. He spread your cheeks open, before plunging a thick finger into your asshole. 

That’s what finally did you in. 

You cried out, back arching forward into Rhett’s body, every muscle in your body tightening up as the orgasm hit you wave after wave. Your body tensed and you struggled to breathe as the heat went straight into your lungs, taking small breaths of air as slick wetness spread onto your thighs. When you finally came down from the high, your entire body was shaking uncontrollably. You desperately grabbed at Link’s hands, then Rhett’s, needing anything at that moment to help stabilize your trembling body. You heard a soft chuckle from the two before both slid their fingers out of you.

You were desperate for more, needed to feel more, and before you knew it, Link had you slammed against the shower wall. He was on his knees, fingers gripping onto your hipbones, your body bucking into his touch. He placed soft kisses and bites on your thighs at first, moving back up to your hips and biting in a bruise that would surely last for weeks, before trailing back down to your exposed flesh. 

He began to lap his tongue against your clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He gave a slow, agonizing lick against your labia before his long tongue flattened over it. He looked up at you, those pale blue eyes nearly sending you over the edge again. 

You suddenly felt a jerk, Rhett gripping a firm hand onto your chin.

“Look at me.” Rhett commanded, sending vibrations through your body. It was hard to do with so many sensations hitting your body all at once. Rhett had a brooding look in his eyes—an intense, dominating look that sent shivers down your spine. 

Rhett lowered his head and moved his body to your side, careful not to be in Link’s personal space, laying his forehead on you before smashing his lips against yours in a fiery kiss. One of your hands came over to brush across his jawline, moaning as his tongue flickered across your bottom lip. 

Rhett growled, grabbing your wrists as he pulled them back down to your side, not happy with the small assertion of dominance you displayed. You opened your mouth and let his warm, velvet tongue slide against yours, deeply kissing you while his hand roamed down to roughly squeeze your breasts. He reached a free hand down to his aching cock, palming himself softly again. He freed the grip on the back of your head, before making his way down to your neck, placing gentle kisses and bites all over, focusing his attention on the exposed flesh. The first bite sent shivers down your spine.

You involuntary clasped your thighs around Link’s head in reaction, clinging to him like a death trap. Your body tensed up when you heard Link let out a deep, soft moan, his tongue once again sliding up the length of your clit. You let out a breathy moan as your hand shot down to tug on his luscious silver hair, pulling his head free.

“You taste so fucking good. So fucking wet for Daddy.” Link moaned into your flesh. He circled his tongue around your clit before letting his tongue firmly slide back down to your center. He placed another long, generous lick up your pussy before returning to your clit, going back and forth with a meticulous rhythm. 

Link’s tongue circled the bundle of nerves again, tongue swiping up the center of your clit, before sucking on it gently. You let out another soft, passionate moan as the grip tightened on the back of his head. 

Link used his fingers to spread you open again, exposing the sensitive flesh, letting out a desperate moan as he slowly pushed his tongue inside of your entrance. He grabbed your thighs roughly, encouraging you to grind against his face. Your body began to tighten, nearing another release. Link buried his face further in between your thighs, pushing his tongue in deeper and deeper as your walls clenched around it.

“Cum for me. Cum for Daddy.” Link commanded. Another loud moan escaped your throat as you finally came undone all over Link’s face and mouth. Your body was numb, room spinning as your body went limp against the nearest wall, the heat of the shower going straight to your head. He growled into your pussy as you rode out another orgasm.

Rhett moaned into your skin as you came down from another high, pulling himself off the now bruised flesh of your neck. It took Link a moment to get up before he made his way over to Rhett. He grabbed the back of Rhett’s head and kissed him hard, Rhett leaning back into it like he’d been taught. Their lips parted again, panting heavily.

“Stand back for a bit.” Link’s demanded. Rhett nodded before stepping back in the shower, allowing Link ample space. Link reached over to the faucet and shut off the streaming water before returning back to the two. 

He had a dark, commanding look in his eyes. Like an animal ready to attack its prey; and you were the prey caught in the predators trap.

Link grabbed your aching hips, jerking you up from the wall before pinning you in a forward facing position, his cock pressed up against your ass. He bent your body in half, your head now facing Rhett’s crotch, before spreading your cheeks again, this time thrusting a thick finger into your asshole. He steadily pushed past the first ring. You cried out in pleasure, rocking your body against his fingers as he prodded the hole deeper. Desperate whimpers escaped your throat as you arched your back into Link’s aggressive pace, before noticing Rhett palming himself in front of you.

“Fuck her mouth.” Link ordered Rhett. 

On command, Rhett gripped the back of your head, carefully palming himself before easing his length in, slow at first, wincing as you took the head of his cock into your mouth. He breathlessly moaned as you took him in, inch by inch, his eyes rolling back, feeling you gag as you swallowed around him.

“Good girl.” Rhett praised, running his fingers through your hair. His mouth parted, guttural moans and low growls escaping his lips. Rhett’s gaze never stalled as you swallowed around his cock, again and again. He dug his fingers into your hair, taking a firm grip, before he began thrusting harder, pushing his hips forward until he was fully settled inside your mouth.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Rhett grunted with every word, picking up his aggressive pace. He continued to fuck your mouth sloppily, his cock covered in your spit as drool dripped down your chin. He thrust forward to get as much as himself down your throat as he possibly could.

Your body suddenly jolted forward, backing arching when you felt a palm crack hard against your ass.

“Behave. You’re so eager for our cocks today.” Link husked, rubbing his sore hand. You’d almost forgotten Link was there, despite his finger buried deep in your ass. His finger slipped away, only to be replaced with the tip of his cock. 

He forced past the tight outer ring, pushing the head of his cock through the muscle. He eased himself in at first, before slamming in hard and reaching his hilt. You moaned hard against Rhett in reaction, sending vibrations through his entire body. Muffled cries escaped your mouth, gagging and drooling on Rhett’s cock as Link pounded mercilessly into your body. 

All you could hear now were the grunts and moans of both men as they fucked into you from both ends. They were like animals, all growls, and groans. 

“So fucking tight.” Link cracked his palm against your ass once more, and then again, and several times after that. He continued to bury his length inside of you, over and over. You could feel every detail of him, every curve of his shaft, every vein that rubbed and prodded against your insides. 

He suddenly pulled out, before lifting you with a strong pair of arms to position your body at a higher angle, leaving you fully exposed. Without warning, he sunk his cock into your pussy. Your back arched involuntarily, desperate to grab onto anything you could. In this case, it was Rhett’s legs.

Muffled cries left your throat as Rhett’s cock choked you further. This made Link laugh, but also turned him on even more. He thrust his hips, driving his cock all the way into you. He was lucky that you didn’t mind a little pain, because he pressed against your cervix with every other stroke, making your eyes roll back into your skull.

You moaned and whined against Rhett’s cock over and over. Rhett tightened his grip on the back of your head, knowing that he was close to his release, spurring Link on even more. 

Link’s thrusts became ragged as your pussy tightened up like a vice around his cock, pushing him directly over the edge, Link’s voice lifting a couple of notes. Both of his hands were on your waist as he squeezed your small frame. You let out a garbled moan when he suddenly sank his fingernails into your hips, breaking the skin. His body trembled all over. He pulled out of you harshly, cum dripping down your thighs and onto the floor.

Rhett’s orgasm followed quickly after. As a familiar heat began rising in his belly, he grabbed another fistful of air, fucking into your throat violently, letting out a guttural moan as beads of cum shot down your throat. You swallowed it down without complaint or struggle. He pulled his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop and rested his body against the shower wall, breathing heavily. 

Several minutes passed as you tried to regain some composure. The two men stood there trying to catch their breath, while you began dragging yourself towards the shower door and out of the shower. You turned around when you heard the two men talking about something, unsure of what exactly. 

When you turned to look at Rhett, you noticed something completely different about him, too. His entire mood had shifted. It was like he was putty in Link’s hands now. A devilish smirk grew on Link’s face as he stood up, gesturing a hand out to Rhett. 

“Sit.” Link commanded. Rhett’s eyes widened as he obeyed the command, dropping to his knees. 

“Good boy. Now clean up this mess.” Link said lowly, running his fingers through Rhett’s scalp before grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing his face down to the shower floor. Rhett began lapping up the cum that had dripped onto the floor, licking up every drop. Link placed his foot on the back of Rhett’s head, ensuring he didn’t move from his spot until he finished. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for daddy tonight, especially with our friend here. I think you deserve something special for your good behavior.” Link moaned through his words, his cock already growing hard again. You watched as Link grabbed another fistful of Rhett’s hair, pushing forward to bring him onto all fours. Rhett spread his legs open, exposing his waiting asshole for the man behind him. Link kneeled down, canting Rhett’s hips up before sliding into him with no resistance.

Rhett let out a strangled moaned as Link sunk deep inside of him, rugged and hard. Link’s hands were gripped on Rhett’s hip, sliding completely out of Rhett before slamming back in. Link grunted and fucked hard and fast into him at a brutal pace. Rhett’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his thighs trembled. 

He began grinding against Rhett while fully set in, pulling back a few inches before pushing back in. Rhett had given up on trying not to be vocal, whiny moans and curses falling from his mouth, diluting into desperate sobs. Link couldn’t help but chuckle at the struggling man’s reactions. Rhett’s release began building up again, his untouched cock aching and desperate for contact.

“Please.. Daddy. I need to cum.” Rhett whined. Link had barely been in him a few minutes, and he was already begging to cum. Link laughed at the man’s desperation, before grinding his cock hard against Rhett’s prostate, his body immediately convulsing.

You watched as the scene unfolded in front of you, playing with yourself, wanting desperately to feel their touch again. A devious smile grew on Link’s face when he turned his head, catching you staring.

“Babygirl, come here.” Link thrust into Rhett with every word. You crawled back over, settling down beside him as he slowed down his pace inside Rhett. You leaned forward to press a long, sloppy kiss against his lips, moaning softly when you felt his warm tongue slide against yours, before breaking the kiss and leaving a string of saliva behind.

“Let Daddy finish up, okay? I haven’t forgotten about you.” Link reassured. You nodded, shuffling your body away again, but were still so desperate for his touch. 

Link’s thrusts became as punishing as his grip on Rhett’s hips, building him up to the point of breaking. Rhett’s moans were almost screams, voicing breaking with the highest pitch, still putting effort to make his hips match each of Link’s inward thrusts. Rhett fell apart suddenly, his desperate cock twitching before ropes of cum shot out and dribbled onto the floor.

It only takes Link a few more thrusts before he’d finished, his last thrust hard and deep, fully seated inside of Rhett as he came. Rhett gave a heavy grunt at the movement and shuddered at the heat. Link ground himself against Rhett’s prostate for a while more, milking them both through their orgasm, Link’s entire body trembled. Link pulled out finally, their bodies quickly becoming limp. 

Rhett got up from his bent position, legs shaking before laying next to Link. Link panted heavily as he sat slouched up against the shower wall. 

You sandwiched yourself between the two men once more, desperate for more contact. The bathroom was still full of steam and heat, going straight to everyone’s head. Your body was completely spent.

“You two did so good for Daddy... so good.” Link praised before he leaned over to kiss Rhett’s bruised lips, followed by a gentle kiss on your own.


End file.
